1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the electrically conducting structure of a press switch and, more particularly, to an improved electrically conducting structure for use inside a press switch.
2. Description of Related Art
A press switch is turned on (electrically conducted) or off (electrically insulated) by successive press, or more specifically via a back-and-forth moving mechanism. However, when subjected to the load and pressure of such back-and-forth motion fora long time, the resilient plates or terminals in the press switch may suffer from elastic fatigue or even break, thus resulting in poor electrical contact and significantly reducing the service life of the press switch. Moreover, should any one of the resilient plates or terminals be damaged, it is impossible to replace only the damaged parts, for the resilient plates or terminals are fixedly embedded in the press switch. As a result, the entire press switch will have to be discarded.